


《助理全年无休》第三十八章 反复

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo





	《助理全年无休》第三十八章 反复

方云舟醒来的时候身边没有旁人，他推开卧室的门，闻见了早饭的香味。李强端着热腾腾的早点上楼，摆在小方桌上招呼方云舟吃饭。  
楼下的厨房早就清空了，别说食材，就连厨具也一样没有。方云舟喝了口粥，发觉是李强的手艺，奇道：“你怎么做的？”  
他心中有些没底，不知男人是否发现了什么。

“回去一趟公司，在后厨做的。”李强回答。

一来一回要耗费很久，方云舟一时有些感动。男人又高又帅又暖，真好啊，还设立重重关卡做什么，马上复合！

心中高兴，行动上便有了直接的表现，方云舟拉过男人的手，将人隔着餐桌向下拽，轻吻了下男人的唇。一个蜻蜓点水的吻，表达的是他此刻心情的熨贴。李强却被这一举动搔了一下，回扣住男孩的指缝，带着男孩的手指搂过他的脖颈，加深了这个吻。  
方云舟前一刻还在吃早饭，唇边挂着一圈白色的粥沫。李强吮了下男孩的唇，伸出舌头在他的嘴边舔了一圈，随后迫他张口，将刚刚的收获渡进男孩的嘴里。  
方云舟被男人抓住脖颈，手也相互拉着，半抬头后仰，保持一个没有重心的姿势。他同男人鼻息相通，被撬开了嘴，被迫吮吸乱搅的舌头，感受男人舌尖咸香的味道。他的姿势有些别扭，又被亲得舒服，心情大起大落，一时感到被爱意填满，一时又觉得像在品尝猪舌头。

李强显然是十分爱他的，和好后的第一个吻亲了许久，长过二人从前的任何一次亲吻。若是细品，便会尝出失而复得的滋味。

两个人沾到一起，便舍不得分开。李强倒是先主动起来，坐过去搂住男孩的腰，你一口我一口相互喂饭。停驻在腰间的手掌将皮肤摩擦得发热，李强亲手喂男孩喝粥，中途偶尔停下动作，亲一亲近在眼前的圆润耳尖。方云舟的耳朵被亲红了，脸也热热的，竟有些不好意思起来。

方云舟第一次在清醒的状况下坐李强的车，男人的车技很好，又快又稳，应当是早年便打下了基础。挂档、开车，甚至连中途挠头的动作都帅气迷人。方云舟发觉自己又回到了从前的状态，脑子里进了水和肥皂，全部吹成粉红色泡泡冒了出来，对男人的美色简直是无脑崇拜。不能任由这种情绪盲目发展，方云舟深吸了一口气，强行按捺内心的雀跃，冷淡地看向窗外。

平复心情后，他发现一件事，李强似乎走出了车祸的阴影。老天爷送来话题，刚好可以缓解车内气氛，于是他开口问：“你现在开车不怕了？”

李强悠哉地打着方向盘，并入中间车道后，缓缓减速停下来等灯。他好心情地摸了把方云舟的头，脏辫的手感硬硬的，不如直发滑顺。他新奇地研究了一下男孩的新发型，笑道：“开车的时候问我这个，万一我突然发病怎么办？”

方云舟心中“咯噔”一下，的确是又脑残了，这问话的场合十分欠考虑。  
“你你当我什么都没说！忘掉，马上！”

“哈哈哈，”李强大笑，顺手捏了下男孩的耳垂，随后发动车子，“我没事了，你别怕。前段时间我借了台车，在人少的地方开了又开，慢慢就好了。”

“那就好！”方云舟舒了口气，心中石头落地，有些欢喜又有些惆怅。那种时候，李强是一个人克服的，自己却没能陪在身边。  
“你借了谁的车？”

“借了……”李强话音一顿，难得有些犹豫，却又很快恢复正常，“借了一个朋友的车，普通朋友。”  
和昆子他们闹翻以后，李强在S市已经没什么朋友了。车是一定要学的，恰好有个狱友正给人洗车。他私下联系，晚上将送修的汽车开出去练，赶在人家提车之前开回去。  
偷鸡摸狗的不是啥好事，还是别让人知道为好。

听他言语含糊，方云舟看向窗外，手指下意识地抓紧安全带，没有再说什么。一个朋友？是亭亭姐吧？

春日渐深，天气转暖，办公室的落地大窗放任阳光洒落进来，将方云舟的桌台笼上了一层金色。小方总心中痒痒的，被晒得春情萌动，每隔上十分钟都忍不住去看一下时间，盼着午饭。  
时间一分一秒的数着，他像个等待下课的初中生，总算是挨到了十一点半。办公室的们被敲响，推开。方云舟理了理头发，又抓了下脸颊，眼珠变作桃心形状迎接前来送饭的——小吴！  
“怎么是你！”领导炸了。

“一直不都是我吗？”小吴奇怪地摸摸头，“难道是我昨天理发太帅，老板您不认得我了？”

方云舟幽怨地看着小吴，直勾勾盯了他头发半晌：“的确人不出，更丑了。”

哗啦啦，小吴取来扫帚，清理碎了一地的玻璃心，哭着告退了。

饭盒换回了从前的那套，却不见传情用的小纸条。方云舟不开心了，料想李强又犯了直男病，得到手立刻便不珍惜，什么温柔体贴全是装的，不过是喜欢亲他睡他罢了！可睡都还没睡到，做戏也要做全套吧！  
方云舟越想越气，拿出手机质问：你怎么不上来！

等了能有漫长的三分钟，小方总已经被气得要下楼去找，对面才回了简单的两个字：忙，乖！

靠！不乖不乖就不乖，方云舟心里念叨，情绪却平复下来不少，安静地把饭吃了。待吃过了饭，方云舟烦躁地锤桌子，不争气的他又想起了李强。  
好烦啊！他才不要上赶着去联系男人呢，只可惜手指头自己不听话，乱发消息：上来取餐盘！

李强秒回：就去拿。

方云舟比了个胜利的手势，整理好衣襟等待兴师问罪，三分钟后，小吴敲门走进，取走了餐盘。

方云舟拍案而起，冲到十、十一、十二层楼亲切地查了一圈岗。设计师们兢兢业业，午休时间键盘鼠标声音不辍，显然全在工作。方云舟舒心了不少，回到房间后，他叹了口气，在沙发上侧躺下来，反省自己真是越来越矫情了。  
意识夺回手机的使用权，方云舟再次呼叫男人，表达真实情感：你什么时候上楼来，我想你了。

李强：晚饭后上去找你，陪着你到下班。

“唔哈哈哈……呦嘿嘿……”方云舟幸福地原地打滚。

晚些的时候，李强如约而至。方云舟早早地放了小吴的假，已经收了一颗浪漫的心，专注地伏于案前画起了稿子。  
李强换了常服，穿一身黑色，轻声开关门，沉默地走来方云舟的身边。  
方云舟听见脚步声，知道是男人来了，却没抬头，他忙着画稿，只是出声嘱咐：“你稍等我一……”

强悍的身躯扑了过来，方云舟被人卡着肋骨压住了身子，座椅负重向后滑，带动两个男人撞到了墙上。李强没说话，甚至没有留给方云舟喘息的时间，便将人按着反复吻了起来。  
方云舟被亲得缺氧，眼含春水，涎液直流，和着男人的呼吸喘气。李强的舌头很凉，有牙膏的味道，伴随着口唇的摩擦渐渐变热。方云舟单手去推男人的胸膛，另一只手环住他的脖子，抚摸他微湿的后脑。他闻见一点淡淡的香皂味，这人来之前竟事先洗了个澡。

“工作忙吗？”李强亲了个爽，终于放松些许，开始轻啄男孩的唇，低声问话。

“不忙，我在画图。”方云舟喘息着回答。

“看见了，你在画光屁股的男人。”李强暧昧地说，手掌随着语言不安分地摸到男孩的屁股。

“是光屁股的……你……”方云舟下身一弹，不知被触碰了什么开关，“今天有点……想法，给你做一条裤子穿。”

男人有些开心，更加紧密地贴近了方云舟的身体。“穿裤子的事情先不急，咱们去休息室吧……”

封闭的房间没有开灯，窗帘遮挡住所有的光亮。方云舟躺在折叠小床上，衣衫半解，被李强压住半身，抚摸亲吻。  
年轻的身体再度重逢，迸发干柴烈火，方云舟被男人亲得起了反应，身上那人也一样隔着裤子顶他。

床上没有被子，李强怕人冷，只得将他衣扣解开，衬衫拉出来后，露出平坦白皙的小腹。李强按住人，埋头便咬。方云舟吃痛，闷哼一声，腰腹腿根处连带起一阵酥麻。李强在男孩的脐腹处舔了一圈，熟练地扒下了他的裤子。

“别……”方云舟大叫，“这里什么都没有！”

“不怕，我就摸摸。”男人含糊地应答，压制住身下挣扎的手脚，嘴唇向下逼近丛林。

我信你个鬼啊！方云舟想要起身，却被男人一把握住了肉根，含住尖端。

“唔……”方云舟尚且初次经历这种感受，最敏感的龟头被口腔包裹，温暖湿润，使他不自主地并拢了双腿，自小腹到胯骨都跟着一起麻痒了起来。这感觉十分美妙，与自己用手全然不同，仿佛今日才真正经历了人事。  
伴随着男人的动作，方云舟将下身微微弓起，后面却随着空虚了起来，忍不住叫出声。李强知他一贯喜欢浪叫，这反应是舒服的表现，便舔得更加卖力起来，四周的毛发都染上了湿淋淋的口水。

床褥同身体见出现空隙，李强允了一口男孩的尖端，趁他喘息之时，一巴掌拍上了圆翘的臀。方云舟“啊”了一声，急喘着气，下身狠命向前桶戳李强的喉咙。男人被捅得要呕，忍住了，惩罚般出手狠狠去掐方云舟的屁股。这一下，方云舟像是被触发了开关，疼痛弥补了一些后庭的空虚，身体又向上送了几分。  
李强知他得了趣，方云舟越叫，他掐的就越狠。男孩的臀部很有弹性，李强一边要忙着吞吐，掐起来有些吃力，总是手滑。他便换了个地方，去掐方云舟的后腰和大腿。

没过多久，方云舟大叫了一声，随后不住喘气，腰胯连带着下体一同抽搐，射了出来。

李强的手劲渐松，用男孩干净的小腹擦了下嘴，随即脱下了自己的裤子。下身脱得精光后，他将挂在男孩脚踝处的裤子也一并扯掉，架起两条长腿。

方云舟无力反抗，哼唧着求道：“不要……”

李强没说话，打了下男孩微红的屁股，叫他闭嘴。他倒是遵守了先前的约定，没有进入男孩的身体。他将方云舟下身的液体顺向下，涂抹于男孩大腿内侧根部。方云舟会意，夹住双腿，将两只脚搭上李强的肩，任由他磨蹭。  
只是这样蹭，李强并不十分过瘾，许久不射，没了趣味。他用中指在方云舟的穴口弹了一下，令男孩下身一颤。  
“叫两声。”他吩咐道。

“叫什么？”方云舟软软地问。

李强猛吸一口气，照准男孩的后腿根狠狠地掐了下去。

“疼！”方云舟大叫，眼睛都跟着红了起来。

李强有些兴奋，他吐了点口水，去摸方云舟的紫珠。方云舟呻吟出声，被男人激动地拧掐身体，呻吟中混合了哭叫，惹得男人用力地动了起来。  
如此又过了一刻钟的功夫，李强终于射了出来。

事毕，李强又恢复了体贴的模样，耐心地帮男孩清理身体上的污垢。查看伤处，男孩的屁股上都是肉，皮实得很，倒是没伤到筋脉血管。

方云舟虚软地躺在男人的怀里，神智游离在外，回味着方才的亲密。  
他用两根手指捏住男人的裤链，反复拉着玩，痴痴地问：“强哥，你怎么没离开呢，为什么回来找我？”

“想回来哄你，再和你好呗！”男人说。

“怎么就想要和我好了？”

“咱俩睡都睡了，不和你好和谁好？”


End file.
